wftogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Imp
Description The Blood Imp is the basic worker unit for Underlords and the most important tool in any Underlord's arsenal. Imps are the creatures that carry out the underlord's will it is they that dig, claim and fortify territory all in the name of their dark master. Being born of arcane magics the Blood Imp requires no food, pay or rest they want for nothing to please their master that brought them to life. It is unlikely that blood imps will anything other than extremely ineffective in combat. Due to having no desires Imps will be unlikely to have a happiness level, slapping them will not cause them to become upset or angry at the Underlord and as a result will represent a great way to maximise the efficiency of your works without any downsides beyond health damage. Imps are not attracted to the dungeon in the same way as many other creatures but instead are summoned through the use of the Summon Imp spell. It is unknown at this time whether Blood Imps are able to gain experience however it is very likely they will, by performing tasks for their underlord become more efficient, this will put pressure on a underlord to keep his most valuable imps alive. Abilities As a worker unit the Blood imp has access to all the generic worker abilities. This permits it to dig walls, claim tiles, fortify walls as well as dig and return gold to a Treasury or Dungeon Heart. It is unknown at this time whether the Blood Imp has any unique abilities of it's own that differentiate it from other worker units, it is expected that when gaining levels Blood imps will gain abilities to make them more efficient. Trivia *The Blood Imp along with sharing it's name with the Imps from Dungeon Keeper shares a similar appearence, while significantly less cute than it's inspiration it makes up for it with a ferocious set of teeth. *Being the basic worker unit Blood Imp appearence changes depending on what Theme you have selected, for example if you have the Kickstarter skin you can have undead imps or if you have an imperial skin they transform into dwarves, truly remarkable creatures! *Blood Imps may potentially have a counterpart in the Dwarven Miner, this is reinforced by the fact in Imperial themes the Blood Imps become Dwarven Miners. *Blood Imps are one of the few things to appear in every public build of the game so far. The others are Gold, Dirt, Impenetrable Rock, "Hand of Evil", Claimed Tiles, Walls and the "Dungeon Heart" Gallery Blood Imp Kickstarter.png|Blood Imp Blood Imp Theme.png|Blood Imp as seen in the Theme reveal Undead Imp.png|Undead Imp for Kickstarter theme Frostbite Imp.png|Frost Imp for the Forstbite Theme Stone Imp.jpg|Stone imp for the founder's theme. Stumpy.png|Stumpy mining some gold in a livestream, demonstration build. claim.gif|Blood imps claiming tiles fortify.gif|Blood Imps fortifying walls Imps-digging.gif|Blood imps digging gold. Effects demo. sovereignworkers.png|Sovereign theme "Imps" Links Worker Announce Category:Creatures Category:Underlord Faction Category:Other